


【古代小妈】论衡

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 小妈 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【古代小妈】论衡

-

玉殊三岁习字，龆年作文章，至幼学时已破万卷。  
如今十有四年，眉目清润全然承袭其父。父亲对其教导严厉，因此举止端重、礼节不减，身无半点纨绔子弟之劣习。帝后曾亲言赞之：“此子有旧时文人遗风。”  
玉殊不记得生母模样。  
据说父母是少年夫妻，一纸婚书便将表姐弟俩绑在一起。父母之命，媒妁之言，早生贵子——父母如此踏着前人脚步生下自己，而后母亲病故，父亲再无妻妾之娶。  
世人赞父亲对亡妻情深义重。

父亲对他教管严厉。  
父亲终日事务缠身，玉殊除却每日跪在前院书房里背诵经书文章，几乎见不到父亲的影子。  
书房里终日薰着醒目香，朝代更迭，百废待兴，父亲刚过而立之年便任了宰相。他并不因此感到十分欢喜——父亲太年轻，步子登得太高，于是人人盯准自己，想瞧瞧誉满天下的子纠的后代是否胜于旧蓝。

这般的忧虑冷冷压在少年清朗脊骨上，青松尚羸弱，承不起重雪。

玉殊十五岁时，京城里出了件大事。  
此事闹得满城风雨，当事二人却镇定自如——宰相跪在御前求娶大理寺卿之女班衡；陛下仁善，未立下决断。班衡得知此事之后提笔着信一封，信只一字：允。  
此事令人津津乐道之处并不在二人大胆洒脱的心性，也不在男女皆有才貌的佳话之典，更不在男子结发妻子早亡并育有一子。  
而是——这位同样颇负盛名的班衡，是父亲亲手教导的女学生。

玉殊先前从未见过班衡，班衡却不是居于深闺之人。

大理寺卿仅有一女，因此疼爱万分，只当做男子教导；此女也颇有才气，骑射俱佳，诗文更是出彩，做得一手好文章。班衡如今已过双十年华，却从未提及嫁人之喜事。登门求亲的公子络绎不绝，班衡一一回绝，不想竟是瞧上了教导自己的先生。  
外人对班衡也称“先生”，是敬称。

班衡嫁进齐府那日，阵势比之尚公主。  
待迎亲队伍络绎走过时，街边百姓争相伏到地上去捡掉落的碎玉珠钗，玉殊立在楼上远远看着，喜轿帘角一掀，露出半点玉似的指尖。

父亲身着喜服，向来冷峻的脸上竟牵出一丝笑，笑意融融垂眼看向新妇。  
礼成新人入洞房，当晚玉殊却在后花园里碰着了班衡。  
新妇只比自己大几岁，他却得恭敬称一声“母亲”。  
班衡点一点头，笑道：“今日忙苛仓促，竟未好好瞧一瞧公子。”  
玉殊颔首道：“母亲言重，大喜之日自是以要事为先。”  
班衡却不语，瞧着天上月，一时仿佛入了迷。

玉殊垂头，恪守在长辈身前的规矩。  
他垂眼看着自己的云纹羊皮软靴踩在青石板上，月色如水，满地漾了银波一般。花竹树影斜在地上，二人的影子也挨在一起。  
玉殊嗅着鼻尖一点盈盈暗香，心里陡然漏了一拍。

“阿衡。”  
父亲竟披散发着睡袍外衫到院里来——他还从未见过父亲这幅样子。  
“怎的到这里来了？”父亲将外衫披到班衡身上，后者却嗔笑道：“学生是谨遵师嘱：莫与醉人缠。先生成了醉鬼，学生可不就躲到园里来了？”  
父亲笑笑，对玉殊道：“还未正式见过你母亲。”  
玉殊再次行礼道：“玉殊见过母亲。”  
班衡温声道：“请起。礼节繁冗，自家人不必拘礼。”

父亲握一握班衡的手，皱眉道：“这样冷，快些回房去。”  
说罢看他一眼：“你也该睡下，明日到书房作文章。”  
玉殊称是，踏着清朗月色回房去了。

免了每日的请安，玉殊其实没什么机会见着班衡——他也不怎么想见这位年轻继母。

第二次见她已是几月之后，此时正是春意阑珊。  
父亲出门在外，他同一众公子去猎场，归来往内院走时正瞧见班衡坐在石桌前看棋盘。  
石桌在树荫下，杏树爱落花，她专注瞧着棋盘，头上身上已落了几朵，平添几分妩媚。似是刚梳洗完毕，头发湿漉漉披在肩头，肩上纱衣浸了水紧贴皮肉。

玉殊从未与女子相处过，此时在自家见着这么一副景儿，心里不觉生出一种怪诞的欲感。  
院里薜荔长春蕊垂着几滴晶莹珠子，欲滴未滴的。

他饱读诗文，对情爱之词却向来不屑一顾——他不知情至深处之感，连羞怯之情都未曾体会过；而今猛然教清丽之姿撞了满眼，便陡然慌乱起来，对方还未闻这边的动静，他却已红透耳根。  
于是他也猛然省得轻云闭月流风回雪是何等妙姿、秀色掩今古是何等容颜。

“玉殊，怎立在那里？当心害了暑气。”班衡瞧过来，柔声道：“来树荫下歇息。”  
玉殊强作镇定走过去落了座，侍子呈上清茶来，他回道：“母亲言重，正值春时，怎会有暑气。”  
班衡惑道：“没有么？瞧你热得脸色红了。”又道：“我年少时也是如此，在猎场疯玩回来不知冷不知热的，白白害了病气——青灵，去叫厨房做些梅子汤来给公子解暑。”  
侍子应着去了，玉殊大着胆子抬头瞧她，班衡仍垂着睫毛看棋盘。  
玉殊心里跳得厉害，他咳一声也低头瞧棋盘，道：“母亲也只较儿子年长几岁，如此嫁过来，丫鬟婆子可有不妥之处？若是有，便告知儿子，儿子定将他们教教规矩。”  
班衡笑道：“先生安置得妥帖，未有不适之处。”又道：“听闻公子棋艺了得，不如来弈一局？”

玉殊师承国手，除却与父亲对弈，至今尚未落过下风，今日却着实在班衡跟前磨了锐气。少年先前心性傲，面上珠玉和润，内里却颇含着锋芒，极少真正将旁人看到眼里去；今日在棋盘上折杀几回，额间竟沁出薄汗来。  
班衡先生博义洽闻之名远播，玉殊此时抬眼灼灼看她，恭敬而殷切行了半礼：“母亲果不负盛名。”  
侍子来将墨发簪起，班衡拢一拢袖子，洒脱应道：“下回可去猎场玩耍——吾骑射之术也未在公子之下。”

风动，杏花再次簌簌落下数片。  
玉殊彼时情窦初开，但尚碍于人伦，因此只在心头含情，未敢上眉梢。

可公子再清脱也不是饮露水的仙人，平白对继母生了心思，又顾忌着纲常，因此愈煎熬；可愈是煎熬，便愈发无从不伦心思里挣脱出来。  
京城佳公子玉殊，多少春闺意中郎，却偏偏生了禽兽心。  
嘴上喊着“母亲”，鼻尖嗅着香气，衣衫下昂然挺立，看着她笑眼弯弯亲昵叫父亲“先生”。

他常对铜镜发呆，自己这张脸，如若眼神再深邃些、棱角再冷厉些，便与父亲无异了——那么，她会因此多看自己一眼么？

而后一次班衡醉酒时将他误认成父亲，他便将错就错了。  
这年他十七，因父亲为他安排婚事，第一次顶撞了父亲。  
少年压抑许久，潮水漫漫色授魂与，长发纠青丝，直到班衡缠眷地叫一声“先生”，他才如一瓢冷水浇上心头。  
继母醉眼朦胧看着他，他沉默几秒，再次如发怒小兽一般吻下去。

只那一次，只那一夜，他还记得那夜雨打芭蕉，屋内泪烛爆出烛花。  
从此班衡成了玉殊心头血。

直到转年，他眼瞧着班衡持长剑贯穿父亲胸膛。

血溅五步，溅到他脚下，也溅到班衡没什么表情的脸上。  
家仆四惊逃窜，不久又被持长矛的守卫齐齐逼回府内。

玉殊本照例来给她请安，刚推开门便瞧见这么幅情景。

父亲嘴角挂血，眼中已无神采，勉声道：“阿衡……我竟败在你手里。”

屋外踏踏人声，一人在众人簇拥下推门而入，竟是那位盘踞东北的端王。

班衡并不理来人，却半跪俯身替子纠拭去嘴角鲜血，柔声道：“先生当年狼子野心，却狠不下手斩尽前朝余孽，便该想到有这么一天。”

父亲唇再次动了动，终究再也没能说出什么。

班衡立起身，将平静无波的目光转向颤抖的玉殊。  
继母半边脸上溅着父亲的血，手里剑刃滴下赤色。

瑞王年纪与班衡相仿，立在一起眉目竟颇为相似。  
玉殊忽忆起坊间的诡谈来，说前朝皇后生了一对龙凤祥胎，后在仪鸾殿前扑杀而亡。

瑞王眼波一转，对班衡道：“皇妹，这孽障留不得。”

班衡甩一甩剑身，道：“齐公子模样性情俱佳，当个玩意儿养着也颇有些意思。”  
瑞王与她比肩而立，打量玉殊一番，嗤笑道：“不过是面首，皇妹要多少有多少。”

说罢，瑞王伸手拭去她脸上的血。

-

彩蛋：  
1、当朝皇帝是傀儡，子纠任宰相掌实权。  
2、子纠灭前朝皇族是不得已，家族谋划几代，到他这一代不过将篡位这件事实操了。  
3、大理寺卿是前朝旧臣，忠心耿耿心随前朝皇帝，假投诚本朝，暗中收养前朝公主。公主与皇子报仇后自尽于府内，追随前朝帝后而去。  
4、班衡的孪生兄长杀真瑞王，顶替了他的身份。  
5、不用纠结相貌会不会被认出来，没人见过出生起就失踪的龙凤胎。他俩跟爹妈长得也不像。  
6、瑞王即位，赐班衡长公主之位。玉殊成了班衡面首之一，极受宠亦受虐，数月后因“秽乱宫帏”之名被皇帝下令车裂。


End file.
